The present invention relates to devices for collecting urine samples. More particularly, the present invention relates to urine specimen collection devices that are conveniently used with conventional commodes while being sufficiently low-cost for single-use disposal.
Fluid samples often are received from patients for analysis to evaluate the medical status of the patients. Urine is one such fluid that is routinely sampled for analysis. Urine specimens are delivered by the patients into collection cups which are closed and transported for analysis. Delivery of such specimens, however, generally is an awkward and onerous activity, particularly for young children, women, and seriously ill patients.
Devices have been provided in the past which attempt to facilitate the collection of urine specimens. These provide collection devices that have specimen receptacles and attaching members for mounting the devices to rims of commodes. The attaching members support the receptacles that are positioned within the bowl cavity of the commodes. Channels direct the fluid specimen into the receptacles. Other such devices include special containments in order to obtain selected portions of the specimen, while disposing of the remainder.
While such devices have been useful for obtaining specimens, there are drawbacks to the use of such. The attaching member can become released inadvertently, which may lead to loss of the specimen. The receptacle in readily manufactured, blow molded collection devices is not removable. This device requires a subsequent transfer of the specimen to a second collection container for transport to analysis. Other devices are structurally complicated for selective sampling. Such is not practical for routine sampling.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved collection device for obtaining urine samples. It is to such that the present invention is directed.
The present invention meets the needs in the art by providing a urine specimen collection device for urine samples comprising an at least U-shaped planar support plate for being received on a seat of a commode. A funnel formed of a substantially water impermeable flexible sheet material attaches to a first surface of the support plate and depends from a first edge from the support plate about a perimeter thereof and tapers inwardly to define a distal end opposed to the first edge. The sheet material defines a plurality of spaced-apart perforations about the distal end. A collection cup open to a fluid receiving surface of the funnel removably attaches to the distal end of the funnel. The collection cup, being disposed inwardly of the commode with the support plate received thereon, receives a urine specimen from an occupant of the commode. The collection cup being detached from the funnel by severing the funnel at the perforations, carries the urine specimen for analysis while the support plate and funnel of the collection device is disposed of.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a disposable collection device for obtaining urine samples, in which a funnel is defined by a flexible substantially water impermeable sheet material. The funnel attaches at a first edge to a seat of a commode and the sheet material tapers away therefrom and inwardly to define an open distal end opposed to the first edge. The sheet material defines a plurality of spaced-apart perforations about the distal end. An elongate securing member disposed at the first edge is selectively moved to an elongated position for disposing the funnel on the seat of the commode and to a retracted position for engaging the seat. A collection cup open to a fluid receiving surface of the funnel is removably supported in the open distal end of the funnel. The collection cup, being disposed inwardly of commode with the funnel received on the seat thereof upon moving the securing member between the retracted and elongated positions, receives a urine specimen flowing on at least a portion of the fluid receiving surface of the funnel from an occupant of the commode. The collection cup, being detached from the funnel by severing the funnel at the perforations, carries the urine specimen for analysis while the remainder of the collection device is disposed of.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a disposable collection device for obtaining urine samples, comprising a funnel defined by a flexible sheet material attached at a first edge to a seat of a commode and tapering away therefrom and inwardly to define an open distal end opposed to the first edge. An elongate elastic band disposed at the first edge is selectively moveable to an elongated position for disposing the funnel on the seat of the commode and to a retracted position for engaging the seat. A collection cup is removably supported in the open distal end of the funnel. The collection cup, being disposed inwardly of commode with the funnel received on the seat thereof, receives a urine specimen flowing on at least a portion of an inner surface of the funnel from an occupant of the commode, and the collection cup, being detached from the funnel, carries the sample for analysis while the remainder of the collection device is disposed of.
Objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the invention and claims in view of the appended drawings.